Crash boxes for absorbing energy from impacts are key components of the impact energy management performance of a vehicle. While it is desirable to increase the energy absorption, e.g. the crush distance of crash boxes, packaging and other design considerations may limit the available length for a crash box in a vehicle. In addition, there is an increasing demand for reduction in the weight of vehicles in order to improve the fuel efficiency. Accordingly, a crash box which meets or exceeds energy absorption targets during a crash without increasing in size and without adding weight, or with a reduction in weight, is desirable, but currently difficult.